(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocker arm apparatus for engine cylinder deactivation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rocker arm apparatus for engine cylinder deactivation with a new structure for increasing fuel efficiency in a gasoline engine.
(b) Background Art
In general, a cylinder deactivation system (CDS) is used to increase fuel efficiency in a gasoline engine.
The cylinder deactivation system is employed to save energy by deactivating some of engine cylinders, and it is necessary to close valves of the deactivated cylinders during the deactivation period in order to increase the effect of the cylinder deactivation.
In the cylinder deactivation system, all or a portion of the cylinders are deactivated, and existing methods for the cylinder deactivation are as follows:
1) In a conventional VTEC engine, the cylinder deactivation is effected by controlling a valve lift profile using connecting pins for connecting two cam profiles with two rocker arms and, and two rocker arms, respectively;
2) In an engine having a direct-acting valve train, the cylinder deactivation is effected using a dual-tappet; and
3) In a finger follower type cylinder deactivation system, a switching mechanism that can be moved by two cam profiles is provided in a finger follower.
In addition, although there are various types of cylinder deactivation systems, the present invention provides a new type of cylinder deactivation system of engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.